Ruins Layer 1
General Information: Protips: * Usually a Res casters based team and a AR melee armor team will push you through most fights. * Be careful with the options, plan in advance with your teams composition. Mostly go for silver coins but dont if your team is low HP and the choice you will pick as chance to hurt you. You be the judge. * Some options can spawn monsters L1-Abandoned Puppet and L1-Rock Carving so be careful with the option you pick if you have a low AR group. Floors: (Some floors may have different monsters) 1-Prayers with random buffs 2- Relics Surveillant: Disrupting Ray, Inborn Hunter(Attack lower HP) 3- Evil Spirit: Soul Splitter, Curse of the Death, immune to all debuffs 4- Relics Sand Worm: Earth-split Impact, Devour, cannot be stunned (Possibly Earth Dragon) 5- Relics Golem: Ruthless Stomp, Kinetic Shield, Extermination Blow 6-'Options' 7-'Options' 8-Crypt Werewolf: Crimson Swing, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 8-Den Lizard: 9-'Options' 10-Relics Surveillant: Disrupting Ray, Inborn Hunter(Attack lower HP) 11-Relics Hunter: Lock and Hunt, Inborn Hunter(Attack lower HP), Curse of the Death 12-'Options' 13-'Options' 14-'Options' 15-Crypt Werewolf: Crimson Swing,Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 16-Relics Warrior: Horizontal Strike, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 17-'Options' 18-'Options' 19-'Options' 20-Relics Warrior: Horizontal Strike, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 21-'Options' 22-Den Lizard: Tail Swing, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 23-Relics Mage: Ignite, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 24-Relics Golem: Ruthless Stomp, Kinetic Shield, Extermination Blow 25-'Options' 26-'Options' 27-Den Lizard: Tail Swing, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 28-Demon Vanguard: Random Slash, Vitality Drain, Extermination Blow 29-'Options' 30-Relics Hunter: Lock and Hunt, Inborn Hunter(Attack lower HP), Curse of the Death 31-'Options' 32-'Options' 33-'Options' 34- Relics Golem: Magic Storm, Magic Shield, Extermination Blow 35-Relics Hunter: Lock and Hunt, Inborn Hunter(Attack lower HP), Curse of the Death 36-Demon Vanguard: Random Slash, Vitality Drain, Extermination Blow 37-'Options' 38-Relics Surveillant: Disrupting Ray, Inborn Hunter(Attack lower HP) 39-'Options' 40-Relics Mage: Ignite, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 41-'Options' 42-Crypt Werewolf: Crimson Swing, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 43-Relics Warrior: Horizontal Strike, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 44-'Options' 45-'Options' 46-Den Lizard: Tail Swing, Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 47-'Options' 48-'Options' 49-'Options' 50-Demon Vanguard: Random Slash, Vitality Drain, Extermination Blow Options Choices with a * * are recommended (may vary depending the team status) Monsters & Teams: Team 1: Team 2: Reserve: * Crypt King: Team: Guide: * Crypt Werewolf Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF, if priest can allow res down in between heal do it. * Demon Vanguard Team: Guide: If tank Taunt ON, if priest can allow res down in between heal do it * Den Lizard Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF, if priest can allow res down in between heal do it. * Earth Dragon Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF, cant res down and always need priest res buff so set to always heal. Must heal before first boss attack. * Evil Spirit Team: Elemental mage prefered Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF, cant res down and always need priest res buff so set to always heal. Must heal before first boss attack. * Relics Golem(Magical): Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF, if priest can allow res down in between heal do it or always heal if group resist is low. * Relics Golem(Physical) Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF, if priest can allow res down in between heal do it. * Relics Hunter: Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF. Boss will attack lowest HP so have a pally or hwd to heal lowest with 3 dps with lowest with the most AR. * Relics Mage: Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF, if priest can allow res down in between heal do it or always heal if group resist is low. * Relics Saints: Team: Guide: Need tank w/Taunt ON. * Relics Sand Worm: Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF. * Relics Surveillant: Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF. Mobs will attack lowest HP so have a pally or hwd to heal lowest with 3 dps with lowest with the most Resist. No timer so can have 3 healer with one been a priest for rest buff with 1 DPS. Priest need to heal before mobs attacks. * Relics Warrior: Team: Guide: Tank not required or Taunt OFF